1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to methods for forming interconnect structures within semiconductor products. More particularly, the invention relates to methods for forming interconnect structures with enhanced performance within semiconductor products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor products employ devices such as resistors, transistors, diodes and capacitors that are connected and interconnected over semiconductor substrates. As semiconductor product integration levels increase, effective interconnection of devices often becomes difficult due to lithographic resolution and overlay considerations when forming patterned conductor layers.
Thus, a need exists for semiconductor device interconnect structures and methods with enhanced performance. The invention is directed towards that object.